narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Puppet Master vs. Quantum User: Tiuux vs Katashi!
Katashi was looking around for wood to make some new puppets with."This seems strong enough" said Katashi as he looked at the tree. Tiuux Soliseko was on a mission to capture Katashi and bring him to his superiors. He didn't know what kind of powers Katashi was capable of but he was going to find out."Katashi someone is coming" said Skuhuka in Ktashi's mind."I know" said Katashi. "hello? is your name Katashi?" Tiuux smiled."Yes said Katashi reaching for his scroll with his puppet sealed in it. A clone came up from behind Katashi and grabbed him. the clone used Quantum Release: Molecular Suffocation."Are you after the tailed beast?" asked Katashi. "I'm not after anything except you. My superiors have buisness with you, I have no idead what it is. " Tiuux started to get rid of all of the oxygen within the prison, Katashi had about 4 minutes to get out before he fainted."You know what to do entrust heart to me" said Skuhuka. "You have about 3 minutes left. I apologize for this, but it has to be done" said Tiuux. Suddenly sand began to cover Katashi's body and he became a full form Skuhuka and broke threw the prison."Now lest have some Fun" said Katashi. Damn He thought to himself. Quantum Release: Graviton Rays and Tiuux flew up to the sky. Yin-Yang Clone Technique, and 5 clones of Tiuux appeared. These clones were tougher than most."Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" said Katashi as 10 giant air bullets destroyed the clones The clones went down but didn't get destroyed, due to them being yin-yang. If they got hit once more they would be destroyed. Tiuux shot at shukaku Quantum Release: Piercing Rays with both hands. Katashi suddenly turned back to normal and dodged the lasers. He beter not make me use THAT jutsu. Tiuux thought to himself. Tiuux, still in the sky, used Yin-Yang Release: Rasengan]] and flew after Katashi." I will go with you" said Katashi as he doged the Rasengan. Tiuux stopped in mid-air. "WHAT?" Tiuux didn't know what to think. He had a feeling this has being planned."I want to know why your superiors want with me" said Katashi. "...Alright, but i need to trap you to be cautious" Quantum Release: Whips of Photons and a whip came out of Tiuux's hand and wrapped itself around Katashi, trapping him. "You Ready to go?" Katashi Captured They walked for about 4 hours through the forest when they arrived upon a pair of steel doors. "Excuse me for a sec." Tiuux walked over and entered a number code and the steel doors slide open. "Shall we?" They walked in. It was about a 2 minute walk in the dark when they arrived in a main chamber light up with chandelers. A man walked up and said "Took you long enough Tiuux! Oh gosh get that whip off of him for god's sake, he's not an animal he's a human being" The man smiled at Katashi and said "Welcome to my home!" Tiuux took the whip off of him. The man said "These are my other associates, Tyler Solis and Temetsu Soliseko. Tyler, a man with a bird on his shoulder waved, and Temetsu, a girl with very pink hair said "HI!" The mysterious man held his hand out to Katashi and said "My name is Sakito Asakura"Its nice to meet you" said Katashi."May I ask something why did you capture me?" asked Katashi. "Oh right. Just some buisness" Sakito walked over to a table where Tiuux, Tyler, and Temetsu were sitting. Sakito sat down at the end. "Have a seat" And he gestured to one of the chairs at the opposite end."Is this business with my farther?" asked Katashi. "Well sir, in a way. Me and your father used to know each other and he locked something away that belonged to me. Something....very deadly. I have searched for him, but i have yet to find his whereabouts. I knew he had a son, so i need to know...Where is your father?" Sakito leaned in close, eager to here Katashi's answer."You use to live in ?" asked Katashi. "Not exactly. I traveled, though i worked with your father on buisness. I'll show you" Sakito got up and walked over to a curtain. He swung the curtain open to reveal 5 wooden puppets hanging on the wall. "These are his, i bought them from him. I'm a customer, and he was my supplier. Nonetheless. I was in possession of an extreme creature, a deadly creature. But, he took it from me and locked it away somewhere. It is, after all, rightfully mine" He motioned to his associates and all three of them got up and stood by the puppets. Guarding them. Sakito walked back to his chair and sat down, he looked at Katashi, awaiting a reply."Well these are my father's but I don't know he never told me anything about a creature" Said Katashi. "hm. Really?" He gave a sly smirk. He motioned to Tyler and Tyler brought over a book, leather bound. Sakito opened it up and slid it over to Katashi. It had pictures of the nine tailed beasts. "Do you know what these are Katashi? Katashi looked in surprise as he held his stomach. Sakito got up and took the book away. "Let me tell you what i know right now. I know your father stile the one tails from me, i know he entrusted it with a close family member. What i don't know, is who." Sakito sat back in his chair. "You see these walls?" Sakito pointed to the stone walls with the strange writing. "These walls are designed by a former Akatsuki member. They have the power to suppress the chakra of any tailed beast. I used to keep the one tailed and the 3 tailed beasts here. But, the 3 tails escape, and your father stole the one tails from me. So, do you know where it is?" asked Sakito. Before Ktashi could say a word a giant octopus tentacle's burst threw the walls."What do you think you are doing to sand boy fools" said a unknown voice."Kiyoko, am I glad to see you" said Katashi. the Tailed Beats vs the Sealer Sikato was shocked. "No! Get them, by all means neccessary!" Tyler Solis, Temetsu Soliseko, Tiuux Soliseko were about to battle the tailed beasts when an old friend of Tiuux's bursts through the wall. A 2 tailed blue cat. "Heh. Hey Vincent Kimichi, long time no see."The two tails" said Kiyoko as she turned back to normal. Vincent turned back to normal as well. Tyler, Temetsu, Tiuux, and Vincent out-matched Katashi and Kiyoko. They had the 1 tails and the 8 tails. Tiuux, had Tyler who matched the power of Hashirama Senju, the 2 tails and sand release user who matched the power of Gaara. And two geniuses, Tiuux and Temetsu. They stood looking at the two adversaries. It was an intense stand-off."Yo you think i whould come alone fools" said Kiyoko as Kawa, Yamada, Kichirou and Ginsen Aburame came threw the hole in the wall."Kiyoko why did you have to burst threw the wall" said Kichirou."A wall is a wall don't let it get in the way I say baby" said Kiyoko. "You three leave! i'll take care of them myself. I am immortal after all" He smirked at Tiuux. "Have fun old friend" Tiuux pat his back and Tiuux, Temetsu, and Vincent left. "I'm your opponent. Don't worry about them"I will take these back" said Kawa as garbed all his puppets."Ktashi now" said yamada as Katashi coverd the group in sand and they disappeared without a trace. Sikato walked back in. "WHAT?! Where did all of my damn puppets go?!" He pointed at Tyler."You! You just let them take them?!?!" He pushed Tyler. Tyler kicked Sikato in the gut and he flew back against the wall. He walked towards Sikato and grabbed him by the neck. "I don't give a shit about your damn puppets. I worked for you because you said you would help me get her back, but you havent done any of that, you're nobody now!" Tyler stood up and his arm grew into a sword-like vine. He stabbed Sikato through the chest. In his last breath he said. "You'll pay....Eluity...will....kill....you.." Tyler took off towards Tiuux's direction to catch up and gather the others, because he knew that if they didn't get the one tails, Eluity would surely execute them. Revenge: Kiyoko vs. Tyler "Ok I think we got far enough" said Ginsen."Dad why whould you sell your puppets?" Yamada."I need money to support you guys" said Kawa."When your mother died I was left with you three so I sold some of my puppets but now I have them back" said Kawa with a smile. Tyler caught up to the group and they stopped. "What happened??" Temetsu asked. "They left and took the puppets" Tyler said disappointingly. "This isn't good, we need those puppets or the boss will kill us" Tiuux said. "Don't worry Tiuux, ill go after them, im fully capable, you guys need to rest and come up with a strategy" Tyler took off in the direction of the 1 tails. He activated his Hogan so that he could see the chakra of his opponents when he got close."Don't wory about Them why don;t you fight me you fool" said Kiyoko as she sat on a branch. Tyler stopped on the ground and looked up."Heh. So you wanna fight me? Well i guess ill just have to kill you" he starts to gag and he regurgitates a sword from his mouth. He licks his lips and smirks."Don't forget I am a Jinchūriki kill me and you done ya fool" said Kiyoko as she got in her Seven Swords Dance stance. "FAR ENOUGH!" Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation! A giant coffin came out of the ground. The lid popped open and Itachi Uchiha stepped out. "Itachi, kill her!" Itachi looked at Tyler and nodded his head."Bring people back from the dead that ain't cool fool" said Kiyoko. "Heh. Thats a shame" Itachi threw several kunai at Kiyoko. Kiyoko easily doged the Kunai and threw all of her Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords in Itachi. Itachi turned into a flock of crows and they all flew away. He appeared behind Kiyoko, grabbed that back of her shirt and threw her, slamming her into the ground. Kiyoko quickly gets up and uses the Rising Bombardment on Tyler. Kiyoko vs. Tyler Tyler rises a vine from the ground and trips Kiyoko."hehe dont fall little girl" Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles